Catch Me
by Kags Innakita
Summary: Kagome is 17 and Inu-Yashas having MORE then his share of problems protecting her from the male gender. Raped, Killed? He cant let it happen..can he? (raiting may go up in later chapters)
1. Default Chapter

Sango: What do you have to be proud of in that....its like...pron..  
  
Kags: PRON?! NUUUUUUUU DID YOU EVEN READ IT!?   
  
Sango:....mayyyyyybe...-stares at her-  
  
Kags: -TACKLES! and CHOKES!!!!- READ OR YOULL NEVER LEAN ANYTHING!   
  
Sango: I W-WO-NT KNOW ANY-THING I-IF YOU...DONT STOP CHOKING ME!   
  
Kags:...oops...well anyway you know the drill...  
  
Rin: -pops up with a little cardboard sign- "Kags doesnt own Inu-yasha"   
  
Sango: -reads- Well..not in THAT way anyway...  
  
Kags: -stares...- YOUR DEAD!   
  
-----  
  
Catch me  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 1.   
  
Baited, Trapped, and Saved?  
  
Kagome ran her hands though her long raven hair as she sighed under the heat of the hot summer sunlight on her aching body. "Inu-Yasha..when can we stop already, weve been walking almost two days strait!"  
  
He turned to her with a discusted face and made the usually comback of "keh" earning an "OSUWARI!" from kagome and laughter from the now grown shippou.  
  
Shippou, Kagome thought, He had grown to become a wonderfuly beautiful youkai, much as..Sesshoumaru was himself. His hair was now short, about like mirokus and his body had grown taller and more firm with muscles. Which lead her mind to think of other things as she caught herself glimpsing at his pants but quickly shook her head sending her hair around her face hitting Inu-Yasha on its return to her shoulders.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WOMAN?!" He demanded skoffing at her as he normally did on such an occasion.   
  
"...Osuwari" She demanded not feeling like bothering with him at the moment anyway.  
  
Sango laughed softly and Miroku and Shippou chuckled as they watched the hanyou slam into the ground as he normally would on any given day when he had said somthing stupid to piss her off, which was normally every other sentance.   
  
Inu-Yasha grumbled as he pushed himself up from his dirty position spitting out a mouth full of small rocks and dirt. "Idiot woman.." He grumbled under his breath earning another 'osuwari' and another mouth full of dirt from Kagome.   
  
Kagome...He HAD knowticed the changes going on with her. Her body had grown out more..and not to the sides either, she had grown more slinder and shapley then she had been when she was 15, she was now...17 if he was correct in thinking, her hair was much longer to, it now reached her behind and needless to say he had knowticed she had filled out in all the right places. He continued to think as his greedy eyes travled over her body. 'Track' team as she called it had done wonders for her shape and form, she was also a lot stronger now to much to his..disliking.   
  
Now she could defend herself and had no need of his assistance a lot of the times, which of course he couldnt stand "KEH! If you would dress a little less heavily you wouldnt have to worry about the heat, you complain to much anyway Girl."   
  
"Osuwari! Need I remind you my name is KAGOME, MORON!!!" she shouted as she passed by his body.   
  
With a smirk he picked himself up off the ground knowticing their friends were now lagging behind them at a distance knowing of the impending doom which would soon occur. "Alright Kagome moron Ill remember that" He stated with a smug look on his face staring at her.  
  
Over the years he had picked up on this 'sarcasm' as she had called it, and was now quite good at it if he did say so himself.   
  
"..I swear Inu-Yasha one of these days..." She stammered gritting her teeth and clenching a fist as she walked with her eyes shut.  
  
He desided to circle around her and she ran smack into him earning a lot of laughter from Shippou and the others before they hid from Inu-Yashas 'death' glare.  
  
Looking down at her he grabbed her by her shoulders and tried his best to keep a strait face, he had calmed down quite a bit over these years and now it was hard for him to ever not smile around her. "Youll what hit me with that damn backpack of yours? Ah your right that might hurt a bit...but KEH your just a dumb human what can you do?"   
  
She stared at him as a playful smirk danced apon her lips and they curled into a devious smile "Osuwari...OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" She shouted before walking away leaving both he and her friends behind in a cloud of Inu-Yashas dust. (what he had kicked up from being osuwaried so many times)  
  
Sitting up he growled and stood chasing after her before glaring back at Sango and the others making it well known that they would stay were they were and were not to follow him.   
  
"That IDIOT!" she shouted up to the sky not caring who heard. "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS SAYING THAT TO ME?!" Sighing softly she stared down at her feet and kicked them slightly into the cool stream at her toes sending shivers up her spine "..cold.."   
  
She yawned and layed back in the soft grass as the wind blew over her heated body. "Its so freeking hot here..has it always been this hot?..maybe im just imagining things.." she said sighing softly to herself as she closed her eyes. Much to her...well knowledge a few seconds later there was a shadow cast over her body "Inu-Yasha MOVE YOUR BLOCKING THE SUNLIGHT!!" She shouted angerily at the hanyou as she continued to grumble about his stupidity.   
  
But the shadow neither moved nor spoke (shadows dont talk but people that MAKE them do duh!) "INU-YASHA I SAID MOVE BEFORE I OSUWARI YOU!" she continued shouting..but one thing puzzled her, she said osuwari..so why didnt he...sit?   
  
Her eyes shot open in both fear and supprise as a long clawed hand touched her shoulder wrapping around it.   
  
"We meet again..girl." Came a cold voice, her eyes tried their best to focus as she stared up at the figure but the sun was in them. "Wheres my half-brother your puppy you constantally have with you...you humans tend to stick together anyway.." he said in a equally cold yet smug voice.   
  
"S-sesshoumaru?" She studdered as she spoke and her words were short lived as his hand clasped over her mouth.   
  
"You should not speak unless I say you shall woman, it is not wise to anger me" He glared down at her which only earned a small 'keh' she had picked up from Inu-Yasha and her biting his hand.   
  
Much to his suprise he let her go and stood erect staring down at her coldly. "..."   
  
"Since when am I scared of YOU anyway Sesshoumaru?!" She stood up swiftly, glaring at him..err..up at him.   
  
"Not the wisest human woman are you..Kagome?" He answered in a deep eerie voice staring down at her.   
  
...She was speachless, since when did he know her name, and even more of a baffeling question. Why hadnt he killed her yet or at least made an attempt to. "What do you want with me Sesshoumaru?!" She spat out continueing her glare trying not to let in the fact that she was now frightened.   
  
"Ah yes, well I HAD come for my hanyou half- brother Inu-Yasha but seeing as how hes not here I figured you would make a nice second place prize." He stated calmly continueing to stare down at her.   
  
"SECOND PLACE PRIZE?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"   
  
"A prize for my toubles of coming here in the first place, you dont exspect me to go back empty handed now do you woman?" He said as a clawed hand gentally tilted her face up to his leaving them mear inches apart.   
  
She was terrified and he now knew it, speachless and motionless she could only stare up at him wide eyed as he pulled her harshly up and kissed her grazing his fangs across her bottom lip and biting down gentally.  
  
Blood soon trickeled down her lip and he was quick to lap it up and greedily drank the substance as his tongue darted into her mouth the minute she gave way. She was much easier to gain access to then he had first thought, he had figured with Inu-Yasha around he would at least have to put up some kind of a a decent fight to gain such a prize but he had been lucky he thought as his tongue harshly ran over hers earning a muffled cry. 


	2. Finding a way out, Help?

Kagome: Second chapter...  
  
Sango: Second chapter? How is it?...more pron?  
  
Kags: ITS NOT PRON!!!  
  
Sango: pron ;;;  
  
Kags: -grumbles about a katana and sangos death-   
  
Sango: OO! BIS-NATCH!   
  
Rin: you know the drill she doesnt own Inu-Yasha  
  
Sango: nupe she likes to own him in another place though   
  
Rin: En LA CAMA!   
  
Kags: -twitches-  
  
-------------  
  
Catch me  
  
-------------  
  
Chapter 2.   
  
Finding a way out, Help?  
  
"Ah yes, well I HAD come for my hanyou half- brother Inu-Yasha but seeing as how hes not here I figured you would make a nice second place prize." He stated calmly continueing to stare down at her.   
  
"SECOND PLACE PRIZE?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"   
  
"A prize for my toubles of coming here in the first place, you dont exspect me to go back empty handed now do you woman?" He said as a clawed hand gentally tilted her face up to his leaving them mear inches apart.   
  
She was terrified and he now knew it, speachless and motionless she could only stare up at him wide eyed as he pulled her harshly up and kissed her grazing his fangs across her bottom lip and biting down gentally.  
  
Blood soon trickeled down her lip and he was quick to lap it up and greedily drank the substance as his tongue darted into her mouth the minute she gave way. She was much easier to gain access to then he had first thought, he had figured with Inu-Yasha around he would at least have to put up some kind of a a decent fight to gain such a prize but he had been lucky he thought as his tongue harshly ran over hers earning a muffled cry.   
  
-----  
  
Inu-Yasha was caught up in his thoughts now as he ran though the forest jumping from tree to tree. She was such an idiot, that girl, Kagome. Why would she run off like that? She knew very well that this place was dangerous. He concluded with a grunt of frustraition. "Dumb bitch should have stayed where she was and NONE of this would have happened!" he grunted once more and jumped foward into the air sniffing lightly, he caught onto Kagomes sent easily and began to go tward the stream they knew of.   
  
She was always there at that damn stream, her and Sango. He could remember watching them from a safe distance as they splashed and played with the younger Shippou and Kirara (shippous grown now..dont ask he just is) and talked about Inu-Yasha and often Kikyou. He could remember the look of rage on Kagomes face at the mear mention of Kikyous name, which baffled him.   
  
He grumbled and grunted as he came to a clearing and began to run though its tall grass tward the stream, and of course Kagome. "Keh" He said closing his eyes as he neared the place he knew she was "Idiot have gotten herself killed, then who would have helped collect the last of the shikon no tam-..."   
  
He came to a screaching halt as his large golden eyes widened at the sight before him. Sesshoumaru pressed against Kagome who was laying in the grass, her top shreaded and his mouth pressed against hers. He watched motionless as his brothers clawed hand slid up and under Kagomes skirt tearing her 'underwear' as she called them and slipped his fingers into her earning a moan from her...was she enjoying this?  
  
"K-kagome?" He managed to spit out as he took a few steps foward and watched her eyes open in shock and horror as she tried to push Sesshoumaru off. "Inu..."   
  
He ran foward and un-sheathed Tetsuiga holding it up, what he planned to do with it he was clueless, but he was...Kagomes protector? or somthing like that, he couldnt just as well leave her that way could he?..He could but he wouldnt. Not now anyway. "Sesshomaru! I never thought you would stoop so low! Shes human!" He shouted gritting his teeth and letting out a low growl.   
  
He stood up with a smile on his face and let the frantic kagome free to run tward his half-brother, "I only came looking for you my dear brother, the fact that I could have her as well was just a consilation prize." He said coldly as he stared his usual icy glare tward Inu-Yasha.   
  
"YOU BASTARD" Inu-Yasha yelled as he glared at his older sybling and began to run foward only to feel a tug at his sleave...Kagome. He thought, she was trembeling and holding onto part of his kimono. He turned to face her only to have a whip snap off his back leaving a stinging sensation. No dought it was Sesshoumaru, but he had no time for this. Turning he faced his older brother and glared "We finish another time" He stated coldly and picked kagomes half-clothed body up holding it against his chest and began to run off.   
  
"You think it will be that easy to escape me?!" Sesshoumaru stated coldly and harshly. "She was mearly the bait, you were the pray my dear brother!" He said slashing his poisionous clawed hand at his brothers neck.   
  
"...." Inu-Yasha had no time to think of his brother, he only trugded foward hoping to lose him as they went. He could still feel Kagome trembel in his arms as they flew though the air landing on each tree branch with ease, then to another one and another.  
  
Sesshoumaru was close behind them, He could hear every tree branch he landed on break under his older brothers weight as he jumped landing perfectally on each branch his half-brother had before him.  
  
He could hear Kagomes muffled cries as he jumped from branch to branch but didnt have time to worry about her at the moment, it would have to wait. The most important thing right now was getting her to safety..safety...that was it! Kougas den was not to far from there, he could take her, at least there she could be safe, he hoped.  
  
Without further though, he pushed himself to go even faster, forgetting about the pain each time his footing would slip and he would slice open the bottom of his feet. "Kagome..dont worry were almost there" He whispered to noone but himself. Like HELL if he would let her know that he felt anything tward her. Not now anyway.   
  
He could hear sounds below him as he entered a clearing jumping down from a tree 'great...its stupid wolf, but at this point I could really not give a damn if I have to deal with him. Kagomes.....' he stopped himself. What was he thinking?! She was nothing but a dector to get the rest of shikon no tama. "Stupid bitch" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"O-osuw...ari" she managed to get out as he slammed into th ground sending her rolling until she stopped at Kougas feet.   
  
"Kagome?" He stared at her for a moment and picked her up racing over to Inu-Yasha "DID YOU DO THIS TO MY WOMAN?!?"  
  
"Keh!" He answered as he stood up and glared into the wolfs eyes. "For one who said she was YOUR woman and for two OF COURSE NOT!...wait why am I explaining myself to the likes of YOU ANYWAY?!" With that he grabbed Kagome from his arms and motioned to Kouga. "Hurry up if you dont want Sesshoumaru to catch up to us and kill Kagome you IDIOT!"   
  
"Who are you calling a...wait Sesshoumaurs after MY WOMAN?!" He glared and began to growl softly as he raced along beside Inu-Yasha "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DOG SHIT!"   
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOG SHIT YOU STUPID WOLF!" He retorted and glared back 'Wait we dont have any time to waist..Kagomes in danger...I have to..' " I have to save her so hurry your lame ass up you stupid wolf or ill beat you back to your own Den!"   
  
Inu-Yasha screached to a hault as Sesshoumaru landed dirrectally in front of him drawing Toukijin from its sheath. He changed at him slicing open Kagomes bare arm earning an ear spitting cry from the young miko, which only inraged the hanyou further. "Sesshoumaru.." He said in a deep darkened voice. "You can do whatever you want to me..' he turned gentally setting Kagome into Kougas arms as Kouga tried desparately to stop the perfuse bleeding 'But the minute you lay on her..YOUVE TOLD ME YOUR WILLING TO DIE!" He screamed charging foward unleashing Tetsuiga.   
  
Yet another cliff hanger! W00..Sorry sorry...ok as for the pairings mostly it will be KagInu with some other hints of pairings here and there...with some SUPRISE pairings..what fun would it be if I told you you all the mystery?! -giggles- anyway....Thankyou to everyone that Reviewed!!!!! Thankyou sooooo much! The faster you review me the faster I get the next chapter up -   
  
-sorry im talking weird its 4:15am and im tired oo;;-  
  
Kags Innakita 


	3. Win, Lose, or Draw? Lovers?

Kags: -stands on her chair- CHAPTER THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -falls off face first on the ground-   
  
Sango: Idiot......more pron im sure!   
  
Kags: YOU'VE READ ALL THE CHAPTERS SO FAR!! HOW CAN YOU STILL THINK ITS PRON YOU JERK! -proceeds to beat her, sniffling-   
  
Sango: -pats her- There there...I was just kidding...I'm sorry Kags-chan...  
  
Kags: -sniffles- ....  
  
Kioko: AHHHHH MEOW!   
  
Kags and Sango: -sweatdrop-   
  
Rin: Kags STILL doesn't own Inu-Yasha  
  
Kioko:...but I saw them the other day and they were...-blushes-   
  
Kags: AHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!!! -hums to herself-   
  
Sango: -snickers-   
  
-------------  
  
Catch me  
  
------------  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Win, Lose, or Draw? Lovers?  
  
...................................................  
  
Inu-Yasha screeched to a halt as Sesshoumaru landed directly in front of him drawing Toukijin from its sheath. He charged at him, slicing open Kagome's bare arm, earning an ear splitting cry from the young miko, which only enraged the hanyou further. "Sesshoumaru…" He said in a deep darkened voice. "You can do whatever you want to me..' he turned gently setting Kagome into Kouga's arms as Kouga tried desperately to stop the profuse bleeding 'But the minute you lay a hand on her…YOU'VE TOLD ME YOU'RE WILLING TO DIE!" He screamed, charging forward and unleashing Tetsusaiga.   
  
----------------------  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes, wincing in pain as she felt a piece of cloth wrap tightly around her arm.  
  
"D-DAMN IT THAT FUCKING HURTS!" she cursed loudly. Normally she would try to keep the curse words at a all time low…but at the moment...She shook her head and looked around, only to make eye contact with Kouga. "Kouga…what am I…doing here?" 'and where the hell did you come from?' she added mentally.   
  
"Inu-Yasha brought you...' was all he had to say, the memories all came flooding back in a sea of nausea and unsurfaced anger. Everything that had happened in the last few hours all came flooding back at once; it was too much for her. She soon bent over and threw up continuously before wiping her mouth and standing to look around. 'Inu...Yasha" She managed to utter as she watched him clash in battle with his older brother.   
  
Inu-Yasha charged forward as the swords shot out sparks from sheer force of the impact of the two metal objects.(his and sesshoumaru's duhhh) His usual calming golden eyes were blood red now, his fangs had lengthened as well as his claws...what was going on here? 'For him to look like this he would have to be a...inu...youkai' Kagome tried vaguely to put together the missing pieces in her mind as she stared wide eyed at the two words. Inu Youkai.  
  
"INU-YASHA!" She screamed lunging forward not even caring about the raging battle that was taking place right before her eyes. "INU-YASHAAA!!" She yelled once more as she laid her head against his chest listening to his racing heart. "Please don't do this...look I'm fine!" she uttered softly, motioning to her body. "Just…come back to me! Please, Inu-Yasha, PLEASE!"   
  
His eyes went wide from not only her words but also his older brother's sword missing him and piercing into Kagome's now bare shoulder. "K-KAGOME!" He shouted looking down at her. The blade had gone though her and into him, she shrieked in shrill pain. As Sesshoumaru slowly yanked the sword from its new bloody sheath, he felt her body tremble as she slid down to the ground. His eyes had now diminished to a dim glowing golden color, full of...tears? ...Tears...he was crying! 'why would he cry? is he crying for me?' she thought as a tiny water drop hit her bloodied body. "I-Inu...Y-yasha.." she said softly lifting her hand to his cheek and caressing it gently. "S-sorry I got...' she grit her teeth as he bent down and licked at her wound 'what is he doing?!' "Go-got in your way...again.." She softly spoke, each word almost clashing together like a jumbled up puzzle in need of solving.   
  
She stared down at her arm letting him tend to her wound as her eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's and she continued to stare with pleading eyes.  
  
"Go.." was all she said as she stared at the older youkai brother, her words, though meaningless to such a person as Sesshoumaru, were heart felt. He turned and began to walk away.  
  
-----------------  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed mentally as he heard the grass rustle, signaling his brother's retreat. He could hear Kouga screaming above them but he didn't care. He couldn't, all he could think of was the beautiful young girl in his arms. Her body was covered in blood, her eyes half shut, her normal sparkling beautiful brown eyes were diminished to nothing but a dim greenish brown color. Looking at her made him feel sick inside, the way she grit her teeth as he tended to her wound and how her eyes followed his movement as he bent down and tore a piece of his kimono off and wrapped it around her shoulder.   
  
The red coloring of the material quickly darkened as the blood soaked though and began to leak down her arm, staining her 'school uniform' as she called it....  
  
'Gods Kagome...don't do this…don't go!' He thought to himself as he stared at her, wincing in pain and clenching her eyes shut. "KAGOMEEEEEEEE!" He managed to spit out as he held her body up to his chest protectively.  
  
His ears perked up as he felt her lean her weight against his chest and place a hand on it. "I'm fine…Inu-Yasha...." she said softly as she stared up at him. He knew better...He did...The way she looked at him, the look of pain behind her eyes, he knew it all too well. She hurt terribly. He frowned and stared at her intensely as if she would disappear if he looked away for even a moment. "Kagome..."  
  
---------  
  
She blushed as he looked at her 'Why…is he looking at me like that...he only looks like that when he's thinking about....' "Kikyou..." She uttered softly under her breath.   
  
--------  
  
Everything around him fell from heaven to earth in one swift blow as he heard the last few words uttered from Kagome's mouth.  
  
'K-kikyou......why is she...where...is...Kikyou...wait…now I don't love her…I love.....' "Kagome.." He said softly, staring at her.  
  
=======================  
  
Cliffy again! I figure maybe if I keep putting cliffies, you'll keep reading? -pleading look in her eyes- Pretty pleaseeeeeeeee?! -coughs and such- I wasn't pleading I swear it  
  
-sweatdrops- Anyway, Thanks for all the reviews and THIS time I'm gonna take the time and thank each one of you PERSONALLY as well as answer a few questions.  
  
Kagome015: Ok I updated the next day -giggles- fast enough for you? I hopes so! Thanks so much for the review, it means a lot to me!  
  
Punny (Cubnimeyahoo.ca): Ok once again, hope that a day was fast enough for you -bows- sorry about the spelling errors -sighs- I'm dyslexic and can't spell worth BEANS -giggles softly- I'm having a friend of mine pre-read my stories from now on so hopefully that will stop.   
  
Evil-hans: I take it your not a big fluffy fan huh? Well I didn't really know how to go about portraying his character, but I figured evil is as evil does, and aside from his fatherly love for Rin, does he really love anything else or even care? -smiles- Thanks for the review!  
  
Sílvia ) Gracias mucho! espaol es una lengua de la diversin que conjeturo que im no a encariado con l mismo maldice ocasionalmente pruebas no es nada pero apuro.-Sacudare su puo y re nerviosamente- Gracias otra vez por repasar!!! ::Whoa I really hope I translated that right..-sweatdrops- my two actual languages im even good at are english and Japanese..not really spanish..but hope thats right -::  
  
Nekokatagi: -giggles- I hurried I hurried!! I'm so glad you liked it! I spent a lot of time TRYING to make this story IC! I really hope I can keep it that way, although the only times I find to write are in the early morning, so I'm not sure that I'll always be able to keep it that way. I hope you keep reviewing and reading! Thank you again 0  
  
Mademoiselle Morte: Yay! You liked it you liked it - -bounces around- Like I said before, I'm trying to keep things IC and I figure Sesshoumaru's pretty evil, almost as evil as evil gets, but that would be Naraku XP Hope you liked this chapter as much as the last ones.   
  
Hieiz shinobe baby: oo;;; That was amusing, I didn't quite know what you were talking about half the time but thank you for the review and the compliment! Muchly appreciated -!   
  
inuyashatotsllyobsessed: Actually your right, it wouldn't be. But that's the only place that was close, so it makes sense Inu-Yasha would take her there. -giggles- Thank you for the review, you're nice oo;! That's good to know that my spelling isn't THAT horrible. But I'm sure it is. As for the PRON thing its a different spelling of porn. Just something me and my friends say a lot. Dunno why -giggles- Thanks again, I really hope you keep reading. -  
  
animejacksparrowlover: Once again I hope this was fast enough. - I'm glad you like the story and I'll try my best to keep writing it well enough for you to enjoy.   
  
=======  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews; I'm greatly honored that all of you liked my story this much! If this keeps up (the reviewing I mean), I'll update about every 1-4 days. I hope you all will continue to enjoy my story. -! 


End file.
